


Bella Notte

by Kaimu



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Teenagers, Michael and Brian watch Lady and the Tramp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella Notte

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by ryosato on LJ

"Really, Mikey?" Brian asked, cocking his eyebrow at the videotape in his hand. "Lady and the Tramp?"

Michael sighed and pulled the tape out of Brian's hands, then walked to the TV to put the tape into the recorder.

"Emmett says it's a great movie."

"It's about two dogs. Not even gay dogs so I don't see what's so great about it."

Leave it to Brian to break a movie down because it isn't about anything that's related to being gay. They were only teenagers for crying out loud.

Michael took Brian's hand and led him to the couch, "Let's just watch it, ok? Then you can still break it down if you want to."

Brian, reluctantly, gave in and let Michael snuggle up to him as he pressed play to start the video.

Brian was giving comments through the whole movie. Michael didn't mind at the beginning, he even laughed with them, but got annoyed when Brian didn't stop.

Brian did go quiet during the "spaghetti scene" when he heard his friend sniffle softly. He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything and pulled Michael just that little bit closer to him.

When the movie was over -finally, Brian would say- both boys let out a sigh, but both for different reasons. Brian because he was glad that was over; Michael because he was touched by the movie and the relationship of the two dogs.

"That was beautiful, wasn't it?" Michael looked up at Brian, his eyes still a little watery.

Tongue in cheek, Brian answered, "Yes, Mikey. Beautiful. I'm hungry now, though. What has your mom in the fridge for us?"

Debbie Novotny worked a lot of late night shifts at the Liberty Diner, but she always made sure there was plenty to eat for her son, and his best friend if he happened to tag along after school, which happened a lot really.

Giving Brian a light shove, Michael stood up and went to the kitchen. Brian stood up to follow him and heard a groan coming out of the fridge when he stood inside the doorway of the kitchen.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"What's up, Mikey? She did leave us some food, didn't she?"

Michael muttered some things there was no way Brian could understand, which annoyed the taller boy tremendously.

"Michael." Brian waited until Michael looked at him. "Did your mother leave us something to eat or what."

"Oh she left us something to eat alright." Michael exclaimed, then came out of the fridge with a bowl of spaghettin in his hands and Brian had to bite his tongue to not start laughing. "Oh, shut up, Bri!"

Brian held up his hands in mock defense, "I didn't say anything."

"No, but you were going to."

Brian smirked and nudged his chin towards the bawl of pasta in Michael's hands. "Are you just gonna stand there or warm it up in the microwave?"

"Alright, alright. Mr. bossypants." Michael muttered, but hed did exactly as Brian told him to do. "Why don't you set the table then?"

"Ok."

Michael waited for the spaghetti to be warmed up before he took out the bawl and walked over to the table. To Michael's horror, Brian had layed out utensils for 2 people, but only one plate.

He couldn't be planning on doing what Michael thought he was planning on, could he?

When he looked at his friend's face he just knew that, yeah, that was exactly what he was planning on doing.

"No," Michael said firmly as he put the bal on the table.

Brian cocked his head to the side, "I thought you liked that moment in the movie when they were eating from the same plate. You were practically bawling your eyes out."

"I was not bawling." Michael scowled at his friend, "I just thought it was cute."

"Well," Brian drawled out the word, cocking his eyebrow. "Don't you think we could be cute as well?"

Michael sighed, "You're not going to back down on this, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine then," Michael mumbled, starting to pile some spaghetti and sause onto the plate, "Let's eat from one plate."

Both boys sat on other sides of the table, right in front of each other. Michael shoveled the food into his mouth without looking at Brian, who was watching him, highly amused.

Everytime Brian felt Michael look at him, he tried to catch his gaze, but Michael always looked away instantly.

It went on like that for a couple more minutes, until Brian had enough and came up with a plan. He took one of the spaghetti straws and held one end in front of his mouth, then called out to Michael to get his attention.

"Hey, Mikey!" When Michael looked at him, Brian wiggled the other end in between his fingers, right before Michael's face.

Michael's eyes widened, "No. No way."

"Ah come on, Mikey. Let's have a little fun."

Michael stared into his friend's eyes and Brian held his gaze, dead on. Seeing that his friend was determined to do this and there wasn't some kind of mocking or joking behind it, Michael caved once again.

He leaned closer over the table and Brian did the same thing, taking his end of the straw from Brian's hand and putting it into his mouth. Waiting for Brian to do the same; and he didn't have to wait long.

On Brian's sign, they both started nibbling on the straw, leaning in more and more towards each other over the table.

When their lips were almost touching, Michael meant to pull away, but was suddenly grabbed on the back of his neck by Brian, who kept his head in place.

Brian had no intention of pulling back at all. Instead, he kissed Michael softly, then licked some tomato sauce from the corners of Michael's mouth, hearing Michael suck in his breath when he did so.

He gave Michael one last peck on the lips before pulling back. Smiling when he saw that Michael had his eyes still closed.

"So," Brian said, ripping Michael out of his daze and make him open his eyes, "Wasn't that so much better than in the movie?"

Michael ducked his head, but wasn't able to his his blush from his friend. Looking up with a shy smile, he stared straight into those intense hazel eyes.

"Yeah...It was."


End file.
